Heroes Volume 6: Brave New World Trailer
by LVCEBREROS
Summary: This is the trailer for my version of Volume Six. I have some old favorites and some new characters with a lot more action. Please be kind. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heroes, just playing with them. Only the OCCs are mine. UPDATED, HOPE IT'S GOOD
1. Full Length Trailer

This is a trailer to my Version of Season Five/Volume Six of Heroes. Hope you like it, if you got any opinions, please be kind.

**Heroes Volume 6: Brave New World**

Claire Voiceover: Five months ago, I made a choice

(Claire looks up the Ferris wheel than climbs up the ladder of the wheel )

Claire Voiceover: I did it because people like me have spent our entire lives running and hiding...

(Cuts of Sylar chasing Claire through her house in Costa Verder; Nathan being shot while next to Peter and Matt; Matt using his powers on Danko's guards; Tracy Strauss freezing the reporter, and he shatters to pieces; all the heroes in jackets being led onto Danko's plane. Than cut to Claire as she reaches the top of the Ferris wheel and stands at the top; reporters, cameramen and the Heroes are below watching her )

Claire Voiceover: I thought if I did this, that would end and we'd be better for it.

(Claire falls to the ground; she gets up and regenerates staring into the cameras, the whole world watching her. Cut to Claire sitting in a room being interviewed by a reporter)

Claire: Fair to say I didn't think it through.

(Cuts of news reports showing chaos in streets of different countries; protests held by humans and evolved humans which turn to into riots in different countries; politicians arguing in meetings; terrorist attacks on towns by both humans and evolved humans.)

News Announcer: Global upheaval has raged after the revelation of those with superhuman abilities...

**Their world forever changed by the actions of one person...**

(Cut to Noah talking to Claire outside a lecture hall)

Noah: Claire, you have to realize that your little stunt has made things a lot more difficult for us to pick up the pieces.

Claire: Maybe you don't have to.

(Cut to Claire speaking to member of the media inside the lecture hall with Noah and Lauren standing next to her.)

Noah Voiceover: You give them too much credit and the second you turn your back to them...

(Cut to Claire being shot twice by a sniper's bullet and falling to the floor.)

Noah Voiceover: They will make you wish you hadn't.

(We see several guards attack the sniper who was a pyro who throws fire at them and escape. We see Claire healing and getting off the floor, holding the bullets in her hands)

**While some continue to fight the good fight...**

(We cut to Peter and Sylar/Gabriel fighting a group of thugs with Peter viciously punching one of the men. Than cut to them sitting in a diner, talking)

Peter: Think we're doing the right thing?

Sylar: You're asking the wrong guy, Peter.

(We see Sylar using his powers to pin someone to a wall than cut to a frightened woman backing away from Sylar and Peter)

Sylar Voiceover: The world is afraid of us. I see it clear as day.

(Cut to him talking to Peter in the diner)

Peter: Yeah, well so do I.

(Cut to Matt in his homelife with Janice and little Matt)

**While others try to escape from who they are...**

(Cut to Matt talking to someone we can't see)

Matt: This can't happen.

(Cut to Matt in a vision-trance painting himself in the embrace of beautiful red-haired woman with deep blue eyes as we see other pictures of several events including an explosion than a ruined closed off city which looks like NYC)

Matt Voiceover: I thought that this was over.

(We than see who he was talking to, it was Usutu)

Usutu: It is your destiny, Park-man

(Cut to Matt opening his front door to find the woman from his painting at his door.)

Matt: Um, can I help you?

Woman: Matt Parkman? (She extends her hand) I'm Grace.

(Cut to Molly running to hug Matt who accepts the hug warmly)

Grace Voiceover: I have someone who has been dying to see you.

(Hiro and Ando walking down a street, having a heated discussion.)

Hiro: I can't do this anymore, Ando.

Ando: What about your destiny?

(Cut to Hiro lying on his bed, looking restless)

Hiro Voiceover: What destiny?

(We see Hiro sit up and see a Future Hiro standing at the foot of his bed. He resembles Future Hiro from the explosion future including with the sword but minus the goatee)

Future Hiro: Hello.

Hiro: You're..

Future Hiro: I'm here to warn you. If you give up, all will be lost

(Hiro looks taken aback)

(Tracy is standing on the porch of an old house while watching a group of young evolved humans including a young man who can shoot white lightning and a girl with dark brown hair who can walk through solid objects playing in a backyard)

**And as the next generation faces the future...**

(Cut to Tracy talking to a blond haired man in a suit)

Tracy: They're only children.

Man: Not while others want them dead. Or have you forgotten that...

(Clips of Tracy being tortured in Building 26 and than being shot and shattered by Danko. Cut to Tracy giving a hard stare.)

Tracy: I will never forget.

**Others will come to grips with the past...**

(Cut to Noah in front of the cell of Samuel Sullivan who is in a maximuim security prison)

Noah: What do you know about the Circle?

(Samuel says nothing and Noah begins to leave when...)

Samuel: The Circle is looking for the Fail-safe

(This stops Noah cold than cut to him talking to Angela)

Noah: He told me they're looking for the Fail-safe

Angela: I'm afraid I knew that. We must find it before they do.

(We see a group of Villains exiting an elevator which included Eric Doyle, Becky Taylor, Eli and Barbara Zimmerman – Tracy third sister who has redish blond hair - as well as two new villains: a petite brunette in a suit, and a young woman with a blue streak in her hair and a goth wardrobe.)

Angela Voiceover: I've seen what happens if they find it first. And it won't end well.

(Cut to a few scenes: Peter and Sylar being surrounded by Eli and his clones, Matt and a frightened Janice - who is holding little Matt - look on as Becky Taylor turns visible in front of Grace who is in a fighting stance and her eyes glow in fuchsia hue, Eric Doyle controlling Gretchen who points a gun at Claire)

Angela Voiceover: For any of us..

(Cut to three individuals sitting in a round table. One is a man in his early fifties wearing an eyepatch and the other two are face we recognize: Samson Gray and Alice Shaw)

Samson: I want to see them squirm

(Cut to one of Tracy's kids - a pretty blond with brown eyes -screaming while Tracy and white-lightning boy reveal a mutilated body. Cut to Hiro and Ando running from masked guards in a dark alley, Becky trying to stab a girl with piercing blue eyes but the girl's skin turns to solid steel, Mohinder holding an injured Indian woman in his arms, Grace standing in front of Sylar with an angry expression on her face,)

(Cut to a terrified Grace being held against a wall by Sylar)

Sylar: Tell me something, are you one of the good guys?

(Grace lets out a sonic scream which sends Sylar flying.)

**In this brave new world...**

(Cut to more images: Peter fighting off several of Eli's clones, Claire kicking Becky Taylor in the face, Tracy sending a freezing blast at Barbara who throws fire at her, Matt hitting a masked guard across the face with a steel pole, Noah and Lauren walking into a room with guns drawn, Janice finding the painting of Matt holding Grace, Grace sending a sonic scream -ala Jesse Murphy only with a fuchsia aura- at Becky Taylor which throws her through a glass window)

**They must fight to live in it...**

(Cut to Angela standing front of a holding cell where a young man with dark hair bangs on the glass, stunning her. Cut to Peter, Sylar, Matt, Mohinder and Grace coming face-to-face with Becky, Eric and Eli, Sylar hugging Emma as Peter walks in, Janice slapping Grace across the face, Tracy standing in front of a burning house)

Sylar Voiceover: That's right. It's a brave new world.

**Heroes Volume 6: Brave New World**

**Coming Soon...**


	2. No Good Deed Trailer

**Heroes Season Five Volume Six: Brave New World**

**Trailer for Chapter Five: No Good Deed**

_**Next Time on Heroes…**_

(Open to Milton and Gretchen standing in front of computer in a Company Lab)

Milton: You have every right to be scared.

Gretchen; Why? Is Valerie dangerous?

Milton: (turning to face her0 Valerie Ross doesn't exist.

Claire Voiceover: This can't end well.

(Cut to Claire, Gretchen walking into Gretchen's dorm to find Valentina and Eric Doyle standing in the room. Claire looks stunned.)

Doyle: Hi Blondie.

(The three of them stare at each other looking frightened)

(Cut to Grace talking to Noah)

Grace: What part of 'drop dead' don't you understand?

Noah: (handing her a file) I'm sure after you see this, you'll feel differently.

(Grace opens the file and in it is a mug shot of Sylar.)

Noah: You interested.

(Grace looks up at him, bitterly)

(Cut to Peter talking to Emma)

Peter: I'm worried about him.

(Cut to Sylar screaming holding his head, screaming)

Sylar: I AM A HERO!

(Cut to him in a corner, rocking back in forth as someone getting in his face: Elle Bishop)

Elle: I'm gonna prove to you just how wrong you really are.

_**Kristen Bell guest stars in an episode where nothing is what it seems…**_

(Cut to Peter punching a man with curly dark hair, Matt shoving Noah at a wall, Emma tending to a shaking Sylar, Molly watching a young man making a statue from clay with his eyes in trance, a tearful Gretchen pointing a gun at Claire's head with Doyle behind Gretchen. Cut to Grace standing in front of a half-invisible Becky Taylor with the Parkmans and Molly behind Grace.)

Becky: What, no small talk?

(Grace releases a sonic scream with a fuchsia hue which knocks her through the glass windows of the Parkman house. Cut to Grace smiling, cockily)

Grace: Think conversation's over, bitch.

**An all new Heroes…**

**Chapter Five: No Good Deed**


End file.
